The Wedding Crasher
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: When Vincent finally comes out of hiding and he decides to contact Alex and go threw with the promises he made her before he enlisted and he moves to Colorado to be with her, leaving Catherine in New York. But Catherine will not stop until she wins him back. Will Catherine lose him before they have a chance to be together again or will Catherine lose him forever. Please and review.


**Wedding Crasher**

**By: Kristy Jarvis**

**Full summary: When Vincent finally comes out of hiding and he decides to contact Alex and go threw with the promises he made her before he enlisted and he moves to Colorado to be with her, leaving Catherine in New York. But Catherine will not stop until she wins him back. Will Catherine lose him before they have a chance to be together again or will Catherine lose him forever. Please read and Review...**

* * *

Vincent is in the hospital after being shot by Catherine. All though Catherine did feel bad about what she has done to him. She fears that she might lose him forever.

It has been a week since I came out of hiding. The second I found out I could finally have a life with Alex I called her and told her what happened and I would like to fulfil the promise I made to be with her. Before I knew it she was on the next flight back to New York and now we are planning the wedding and she can not wait.

Present Day...

Alex was going overboard with the wedding and I tried to slow her down. I had spent so much time with Alex that I had not even called Catherine just to see how she was doing. I felt bad about it and tonight we were going over who we are going to invite and I think I am going to invite her she is the only friend I have besides J.T. So we will see if Catherine is even an option for Alex.

When Alex got home from getting notebooks I had gotten dinner all ready so we could eat. She greeted me with a thank you and a kiss. When I hung out with Catherine we were so close to getting together but this is my destiny I guess and I will take it one day at time. After dinner we sat down in the living and started name off names that were going to be invited to the wedding.

"Vincent do you want to invite your mother?" She asked me as she studied the list.

"Yes invite her... she is my mother Alex" I told her as if it was obvious.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that you might not like this but I want to send Catherine an invite" I told her.

"You love her?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"She is family, she is one of the closest friends I have along with J.T." I explained "What are you worried about?" I asked her.

"I'm worried that I am going to lose you after my doctors' appointment yesterday" She stated and met my eyes for a brief second and then looked down again.

"What did you go to the doctors for?" I asked her worriedly.

"I can't have kids" She stated with sadness and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I guess that is why I am kind of ticked about you being so close to Catherine

The next, day Alex sent me to the post office to mail the invites and I filled one out and added my new number then on the front of the envelope I put Catherine's address and I sent it. I know Alex would be ticked once she found out that I gave Catherine my new phone number. I hope that I can fix things between me and Catherine because I miss her, she was a good thing in my life and she was there when I had no one and I hope she can understand why I am marrying Alex.

I made promises to Alex that I couldn't keep before but now I'm in a position that I can keep them promises and I can marry her. The only thing bugging me was that Alex couldn't have children, I would never be able to have a child to call my own. I knew that I wouldn't be able to have children because of my DNA but I hoped that one day we could have used a s*** donor or something but Alex can't have kids either and that changes things.

The very next week I was on my way out the door to go to work my phone rang. It was an unknown number so I called it back once I got into the truck. The phone rang a couple of times then a familiar voice answered.

"Vincent is that you?" Catherine asked.

"Hey. Catherine yes it is me" I replied.

"It's so nice to hear from you Alex doesn't know I sent a invite out for you" I told her.

"Alright well that's great, I'll see you at the wedding" I told her "And just a heads up sit in the back row until I tell you other wise… Alex doesn't know I sent a invite out for you" I told her.

"Okay I will fly in tomorrow but I am going to need a ride" She told me.

"When is the flight?" I asked

"Around six tonight and then I will have a lay over and I should be there by ten o'clock your time" She explained.

"Cool, I will tell Alex that the boss is wanting us in there early so I will see you then" I said.

"Okay bye Vincent" She said.

"See you then Catherine" I replied.

I thought then maybe I was marrying the wrong person the promises I made threw out my childhood and teen years with Alex were gone. I drove to work and filled my job there for the day. But my boss came up and said I had the day off tomorrow. How in the world would I pull off going and picking up Catherine at the airport. I will figure it out I just do not know how but maybe I could tell Alex that Catherine lost her apartment and she needs a place to stay until after the wedding. Alex was going to be mad at me but I wanted my friends to be there. So tonight at dinner I will tell her when Catherine stops at her lay over so it is to late to change plans on Catherine.

I arrived home to see Alex's car was not in the driveway. I went into the house and place my keys on the table and slipped my shoes off and went to the kitchen and started dinner.

When Alex arrived home my cell went off and she answered it before I could tell not to.

"Hello" Alex said as she answered.

"Who is this?" I heard a voice ask.

"Alex… Is this Catherine?" She asked

"Yeah it is, where is Vincent?" Catherine asked

"Not here at the moment. I will tell him that you called" She said.

"Thanks" Catherine replied.

Alex hung up the phone and turned to me in anger "Why is she calling you at this time of night?" She shouted.

"She has just hit the ground for her lay over" I replied quietly.

"Lay over? Where is she headed? How did she get your number?" She questioned.

"I sent her a invite to the wedding with my phone number on it" I answered.

"I do not want her there she is going to destroy all of my plans" She shouted in frustration.

"No she will not Alex I promise… she is my friend… a very close friend that I miss and want there" I told her.

"You still love her" She accused

"I still have some of those feelings" I confessed.

"I knew it" She said and started to cry.

"Alex please. I love you more then you know and I want to marry you" I said but I wasn't sure if that statement was true.

"No you don't you love her!" She screamed.

"Now what?" I asked.

"The wedding is off. You can go back to New York I will stay your life I promise" She said.

"Just listen to me for a second" I pleaded.

"No! It is way to late. I am going to my sisters I want you and Catherine gone by eight tomorrow night or I'll call the police to come and remove you" She stated.

"We will be gone. I will pack my clothes and things tonight" I told her.

"Thank you" She said and walked away from me.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter but I do not know when there will be a for sure chapter 2**


End file.
